


Safe Haven

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parent Valentine Morgenstern, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac Being an Asshole, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: When Simon hears a knock on his window late at night, it only takes him a second to realise who's there.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how there's not enough Jimon and then realised that I can't complain since I've never written Jimon either. So here you go, my first try at writing them! To all the writers reading this who are accepting prompts, I'm begging you to write more Jimon content!!

Simon hears a knock on his window and nearly leaps out of his desk chair. 

As his heart settles down, he knows that there’s only one person who would knock on his window at this time of night. If it were a murderer Simon is pretty sure they wouldn’t bother to knock.

Simon pauses the game he was playing on his laptop and gets up, opening the curtain a bit to be able to confirm that it indeed is his boyfriend and not some polite murderer, before he opens the window and a shivering Jace Wayland climbs in.

“What are you doing here?” Simon asks as he closes the window to prevent the cold autumn air from getting into his room. He’s whispering because he doesn’t want his mother to hear them and come check on him. She knows that they are dating but she would not approve Jace visiting him at ten o’clock on a Tuesday.

“I needed to get out,” Jace says, his eyes set on his shoes as he admits it. He wraps his hoodie tighter around himself as another shiver goes through his body. “I couldn’t stay there.”

“Hey,” Simon says, leading Jace to sit on the edge of the bed. He slips his arm around Jace hoping to provide some warmth. “I’m glad you came. I mean - I’m not glad that you couldn’t stay at home but I’m glad you felt like you could come here when you needed to get out of there and-”

“Simon,” Jace interrupts gently, one of his hands coming up to rest on Simon’s chest, right over his heart that had started to anxiously beat overtime as he stumbled with his words. “Thank you.”

“Always,” Simon replies, leaving a small kiss to Jace’s lips. “Do you want to talk about it or do you want to take your mind off of it?”

This is far from the first time Jace comes by unannounced. His home life isn’t exactly the best, and Simon knows that his adoptive father argues with his biological son quite often. Simon hasn’t met Jonathan many times, but Jace says it’s only a good thing. The brothers barely get along.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Jace says and shrugs his shoulders. “It’s the same story as every other time. Jonathan did something stupid and father is pissed. I left before they drew me into their fight.”

There’s a moment of silence during which Simon tries to figure out what to say. He knows Jace doesn’t want his pity or him to say that he’s sorry.

“Like I said,” Simon says, drawing Jace closer. “I’m happy you came here. My door - or window - is always open to you.”

Jace turns a bit to kiss Simon softly on the cheek. Simon nearly flinches as his cold nose touches the side of Simon’s head.

“Can we watch something?” Jace asks.

“Of course,” Simon says and gets up from the bed. “Get comfortable, I’ll get my laptop.”

Jace kicks off his shoes as scoots further on the bed so that he’s leaning against the headboard. Simon gets the laptop from his table and sets in on the nightstand for a moment as he moves the blanket so that it’s covering Jace’s legs. He takes another blanket from the end of the bed and drapes it over Jace’s shoulders.

“It’s too cold to be outside in just a hoodie and sweatpants,” Simon says as he finds his place next to Jace, the blankets now covering them both.

“My jacket was in the living room,” Jace explains. “Couldn't get it.”

It’s not often that Jace lets himself be vulnerable like this, ready to soak up all the comfort Simon will give, not even after half a year of dating. Simon hates the fact that the reason is more often than not his shitty home life, but he also understands how much it means, to be trusted by Jace. And he doesn’t take it for granted. As Jace leans to Simon’s side and rests his head on Simon’s shoulder, Simon doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around his boyfriend. 

“Besides,” Jace says as Simon goes on to pick a movie for them to watch. “You’ll warm me up, won’t you?”

“Of course,” Simon says, because there’s not a universe in which he’s not there for Jace.

**Author's Note:**

> No promises but I have half an idea for another fic about this AU version of them!! 
> 
> You can find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
